wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie
Jessie is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is at around 760-770 in skill and plays with Jackie, but occasionally Silke. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players and has a team of Abby, Kentaro, Matt, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, and Silke. Jessie plays on every team from Elisa to Jake. She does not play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, she is a Pro, with a skill of 1166+. Her Basketball team is Akira and Nelly. In Table Tennis, she is not good, and is at level 270+. In Swordplay, Jessie is good. Her level is 866+. She is good at Cycling, coming 53rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Jessie is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You earn her badge for making 10 edits on Mii articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you earn her badge for contributing to that Wiki every day for 100 days. * Her Japanese name is Jeshii. * Jessie appears in 16 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Her name can be English or Hebrew. * Jessie is ambidextrous because she is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery JessieDACotQR.JPG|Jessie's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-1-2.png|Jessie's badge. 8- Jessie's Team.jpg|Jessie's Baseball Team. Jessie.png|Jessie as a rival in Sworplay Showdown. Jessieart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Jessie. Jessie samba whistle.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Jessie. 2018-02-09 (43).png|Jessie in Baseball. 20180210_113159.jpg|Jessie and her teammates Nelly and Akira in Basketball. IMG_0080.JPG|Jessie about to play a Table Tennis Match. DSC01961.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02031.JPG|Jessie in Swordplay Duel. 15319694004821302593384.jpg|Another photo of Jessie as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.20.40_PM.png|Jessie wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-28 (2).png|Jessie pitching in Baseball. IMG_0474.JPG|Jessie playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0770.JPG|Jessie swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (18).png|Jessie in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (29).png 2018-09-15 (26).png Shohei, Jessie, and Julie participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Wii sports familes the flynn sisters by robbieraeful daf8phd-250t.jpg|Jessie with Rachel. 1- Beginner.jpg Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Keiko, Jessie, and Kentaro participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15.png Patrick and Jessie participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Abby, Miyu, and Jessie participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Jessie participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Mia, Alex, Ryan, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shohei, Gwen, Greg, Jessie, Abby, and Hiromasa featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Miyu, Eduardo, Rachel, Jessie, Siobhan, Martin, and Ryan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Jessie, Miyu, and Patrick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Jessie in Bowling.JPG Jessie wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1676.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Brown Females Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:6 Letters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Basketball Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Ambidextrous Miis